


DL 14

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "You can lie to yourself but don't lie to me" with Shimadacest





	

Hanzo doesn’t know when it started changing.

Looking back, he can’t pinpoint the date he realized things were different; can’t put his finger on an exact time that the looks he sent Genji lingered, or the day he first wanted to let his touches stray from Genji’s shoulders down lower, ever lower. He can’t remember the first time he jacked off with Genji’s breathless name on his lips, but he can remember the feeling of Genji shoving him against the wall of the hallway that led to their rooms, his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and his eyes bright, cheeks flushed with the alcohol that had kept him out all night.

“I love you,” Genji whispers, and there’s a depth to the words that wasn’t there before, some thrill of taboo in his brother’s amber eyes--and Hanzo panics, shoves him back, bares his teeth.

This is his sin. He can’t drag Genji down with him, no matter how badly he his heart aches to.

“You’re drunk,” is what he says, to his brother’s withering gaze; hurt flashes across Genji’s face, before being replaced by a sullen anger that Hanzo can only shy away from. He starts up the hallway, but is stopped by a hand around his wrist, jerking him back and making him stumble.

“You know it’s true.” Genji’s glare is a desperate thing, more pleading than angry--Hanzo’s blood runs cold to see it. He pulls his hand free, and Genji snaps, “You can lie to yourself, Hanzo, but don’t lie to me!”

Hanzo doesn’t answer--can’t, with how his lungs ache, with the pounding in his ears. He disappears into his room like the devil is chasing him, and tells himself as he falls against the door that his tears are the product of righteousness.


End file.
